monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab Girl
The Crab Girl is a beach monster obsessed with washing men. Using her large claws, she holds him down while her four pairs of hands scrub and clean a man’s dick, which seems to be a near endless loop due to ejaculations. When finished, she will usually release her catch, however the man may become addicted to her washing techniques. If made into an enemy, she can be extremely vengeful. As Luka attempts to head into the water to meet Kraken to fulfill Meia’s pledge, the Crab Girl shows up. After Luka seals her, she pinches him and runs off. She appears again in Chapter 2 when Luka tries to meet the Kraken once more for her Blue Orb, and has grown much stronger since their last encounter. Despite this, Luka is still able to seal her, and again she pinches him before running off. If Luka does not fight her in Chapter 1, she does not appear in Chapter 2. Monsterpedia Entries Crab Girl (1) “An aquatic based monster, she appears mainly on beaches. Protected by her powerful shell, she uses her claws to hold down her prey. An extreme neat-freak, she has a fanatical obsession with keeping her catch clean. Therefore, after catching a man, she will carefully clean him. Carefully scrubbing and cleaning the man’s genitals, it’s said that the pleasure is addictive. Each ejaculation causes the Crab Girl to have to start washing all over, entering into an almost endless loop. In addition, the semen that covers her hands is used for food. Moreover if her catch is of high quality, it’s said that she will mate after the cleaning has finished. Even through the washing brings the male close to death, the Crab Girl will release her catch. She is known to be extremely vengeful if made into an enemy.” Crab Girl (2) “A monster that roams near the sandy beaches close to Port Natalia. With her fighting spirit ignited by the loss against Luka, she trained herself nonstop to challenge him to a rematch. Due to her strict training, her combat abilities were drastically improved since he last met her. In addition, it seems as though she has been regularly catching every single man in territory, and giving them a thorough penis washing. As reports of these washes spread among the local populace, the sandy beaches of Natalia have become a popular spot for men to travel to.” Attacks First Battle Washwash: Normal attack. *Firm Grip: Triggers bind status. Bubble Wash: Binded attack. Bubble Scrub: Binded attack. Bubble Handjob: Binded attack. Full-Body Bubble Massage: Binded attack. Melty Wash: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Second Battle Bubble Bubble: Normal attack. *Crab Beam: Triggers paralysis. *Firm Grasp: Triggers bind status. Bubble Wash Heaven: Binded attack leading to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Bubble Shake Hell: Binded attack leading to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Special Bubble Handjob: Binded attack leading to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Full Body Bubble Hell: Binded attack leading to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Hellish Penis Washing: Binded attack leading to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Battle Overview First Battle Being an intermediate-leveled monster, she isn’t too difficult; the only thing to watch out for is her binds which require struggling, and if she prepares Melty Wash, attack instead. During a few turns, she may merely speak and do nothing. With no terrain for Demon Skull Beheading, use Thunder Thrust and Demon Decapitation, and continue with Demon Decapitation until she goes down. If he were to succumb to her washing techniques, she cleans his dick repeatedly until she decides to release him. However, he becomes a slave to the pleasure and abandons his journey to become washed by her every day. Second Battle Having grown vengeful and stronger, she has gained a new ability: Crab Beam, which puts Luka into paralysis, and she will immediately use it on her first turn and may attempt it again. Instead of using Sylph to avoid her Crab Ray and Gnome to break free of her grabs, use Undine which ultimately avoids both attacks, and then attack with Serene Demon Sword. Instead of releasing Luka prior to his defeat, she performs a vaginal intercourse and keeps him as a mate. Trivia *Crab Girl is one of the three monsters that releases Luka after the rape, the other being Alma Elma and Nekomata. *So far, Crab Girl is the only non-boss monster in the game that fights Luka more than once. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Sentora Beach